Reigh's Days at the Mall
by VANSgurl7
Summary: Reighlynn Jenski just moved into town and goes to the Mall the first day she moves in. There, she meets this cute blonde skater named Jude. They begin going out, but there are some troubles along the way. How can she keep the guy she likes?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: My first day at the Mall_**

Hey dudes and dudetts. Name's Reighlyn Jenski. Reigh for short. I just moved and I'm goin' on my first visit to the mall today! I heard there were some wicked rails and grinds there, so I'm takin' my board. Hopefull, I meet some people there. Peace out dudes.

I'm at the mall, and there _are_ some sweet grinds! Well, to the main point...

I went in Underground Videos to pick out a movie to watch while my parents unpacked, and saw this totally hot skater guy there! He was hanging with two other dudes, and the one named Jonsey tried to flirt with me as I walked into the store. I ignored him like I always do when guys I don't like try to flirt with me. As I walked the rows of movies, I glanced everynow and then at the blonde skater behind the register. He was still there, but I noticed that, sometimes, when they were chatting, they kept looking at me. Finally, I grabbed a movie and headed towards the register. The skater smiled when I came up.

"Hey." I greeted, smiling back. I laid down the movie and took out my money. "How much?" I looked at my money then at the guy.

"Uhhmmm...." He stuttered and gulped. Suddenly his friend, Wyatt, shoved the skater to the side.

"I'll ring ya up." Wyatt typed in the price on the computer and turned back to me. "Three fifty is your total." As I was finding a five dollar bill from my black leather wallet, Wyatt glanced at the skater and gave him a thumbs up. That made me blush, but luckily my long black hair (with red tips, I must add) was covering my face, giving me enough time for my skin to turn back to its original shade.

"Here ya go." I handed Wyatt the dollar bill. "Keep the change." I added, grabbed the movie, and headed for the door.

(Wyatt, Jonsey, and Jude's point of view)

"Dude!" Wyatt whispered to Jude. "Go ask her already!"

"But I can't, dude! You know how hard it is for me to ask out a chick I just met. I mean seriously." Jude answered back.

"True. But I've never seen her here before, so how do you know she'll be back?" Wyatt asked. Jude just slapped his forehead, then opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by Wyatt. "Uhh... dude. Where's Jonsey?" They both turned around to face the front door, and, standing there, was Jonsey and the skater chick. Talking!

"Oh no, dude! She's coming over here!" Jude pulled down his cap slowly as the girl came closer with Jonsey guiding her at her side.

"Jude. Didn't you wanna ask her something?" Jonsey asked with a wink.

"Uhh...." Jude hesitated, but was elbowed in the ribs by Wyatt.

"Just do it already!" He hissed in his ear. Jude gulped, more visibly now, and stared at the chick with the skateboard. She was smiling at him! He could tell she was blushing, her bright blue eyes shining.

"I-I wanted to ask you..." Jude began, then took in a huge gasp of air. "D-Do you, like, wanna get some coffee with me?" _Had it worked?_ Seh nodded.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'm Reigh by the way. Meet me at the Big Squeeze? Say two?" Jude looked at the clock on the wall. One p.m. Perfect! He got off in forty-five minutes. Jude turned back to Reigh.

"Perfect." Jude grinned. "Name's Jude."

"Like the name." Reigh commented. "Cya then." She waved good-bye, still carrying the movie and her board, and walked out the store.

"Nice one!" Jonsey said once Reigh was gone.

"Wow. I can't believe I actually asked that chick out." smirked Jude, leaning back on the counter.

"Yeah, and now you have a date!" Jonsey blurted, then added, "With a hot chick, too!" Jude grinned in triumph.

"I sure did, man!"

(Back in Reigh's point of veiw)

I sat at the Big Squeeze. One fifty-seven. Almost time. I still can't believe he asked me out for coffee! Wow, back at Underground Video, I felt like I was on fire I was blushing so hard. Well, yeah. There's this blonde chick working at the Big Squeeze, and her outfit makes me wanna barf! Too pink!

"Hey." I heard him behind me and turned around.

"Hey." I stood and grabbed my board. "Lead the way to the coffee shop."

"Jude! Hey Jude!" I turned and saw the blonde chick waving in our direction. "That your new girlfriend?" They knew each other?!

"Uhh... I asked her out to coffee, dudett." He replied as best as he could without trying to seem embarrassed.

"Oh. I see. Well, cya then!" The chick, Courtney, waved good-bye. Jude waved back.

"Ok. Follow me." Jude smiled, turned around, adn I followed him... Side by side.

Once at Grind Me, the coffee shop, we chose a booth with red cusions.

"Hey Jude." A chick with red hair came walking up to the table.

"Hey, Jen. What's up, dude?" Jen looked in my direction.

"This your girlfriend?" _Gah! _Why do so many people keep asking that? Well, it might be true, but it was getting annoying.

"No. I'm not." I butted in. _Not yet, that is. _I thought to myself, then added, "Jude here just asked me out to coffee."

"Oh." Jen nodded her head while smiling. "Well, I better leave you two for your da- coffee. Cya." Jen walked off while waving. After she was gone, Jude said, "Well. That was Jen. You, like, wanna go get our coffee?"

"Sure." He stood and put out his hand to help me get up. I blushed and stared at it for a second, then smiled up at him and put my palm in his. He smiled back and lifted me from my seat. We walked over to the front register where the girl, Charmaine was at.

"Hey, Jude. What would you like?" Charmaine asked.

"I'll have a chocolate chip frappachino. Reigh??

"Same." I answered.

"You're total'll be..." Charmaine pressed some buttons on the register, "Seven dollars even." Jude pulled some money from his pocket, picked out a ten, and handed it to Charmaine.

"Ok. Your chande is three dollars." Charmaine handed Jude three one dollar bills to Jude, who stuck it in his pocket. "It'll be right up in a sec." With that, she walked off to get the frappachinos ready.

"Thanks, Jude, for buyin' my coffee." I thanked Jude as we walked back to our booth.

"No problemo." Jude grinned. We sat back down, straight across from each other as we waited for Charmaine to call us.

"Jude, coffee!"

"I'll get it." offered Jude as he stood and walked off. I waited patiently. Jude walked back up holding two cups.

"Here ya go." He set down the coffee in front of me and sat back down in his seat.

"Thanks." I took a sip of my coffee and smiled. "Dude! This is awesome!"

"You mean you've never had this before?" I shook my head. "Wow. You've been missing out!"

"Chyeah! I have!" I grinned and we continued drinking our drinks.

(Jude's point of view)

Jude and Reigh walked throughout the mall. _Ring! Ring! _"Crap!" Reigh said and pulled out her black cell phone. She flipped open the cell and placed it on her peirced ear. "Hello?" They both stopped and sat down on a nearby bench. "Mom? Ok. I'll be home in thirty. Cya." Reigh clicked off the phone and placed it in her pocket.

"Gotta go?" Jude asked, looking a little sad that his day was ending.

"Yeah." Reigh shook her head. "Why does this day gotta end? Why can't I stay longer? I mean seriously! My first day here and I gotta go home at eight on a Friday."

"Just moved here?" Reigh nodded. "Oh. I see. No wonder I've never seen you 'round here before." Reigh raised an eyebrow.

"You've noticed?"

"Mmmhm. Well, you better get goin'. Uh... can you come tomorrow?" Jude asked, blushing a little. Reigh stood and smiled.

"Yep. Free tomorrow. Well, cya." Reigh waved and walked off.

"Dude. This sucks." Jude crossed his arms. He was now at the Big Squeeze with Jonsey and the others.

"That chick?" Jonsey asked. Jude nodded. "What happened? Dumped?"

"So, you _were_ going out!" Jen smirked.

"No. I just asked Reigh for some coffee."

"Suuurrreee." Jen grinned. "Well, gotta get back to work, otherwise fifty push-ups from the coach." Jen stood and left.

"So, who's this "Reigh" girl?" Nikki asked, leaning closer on the table.

"This really hot skater chick I met at work. I asked her to come back tomorrow."

"And what she say?" Courtney asked.

"Yep. She's comin' back." Jude smiled and gave Jonsey a thumbs up.

"Nice. Whatchya gonna do tomorrow?" Jonsey raised his eyebrows.

"Duuude. Maybe. Haha. Sweet." Jude hopped on his skateboard. "Cya tomorrow, dudes!"


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

_**Chapter 2 (Part I)**_

Jude stared at the entrance, his chin in his hand and eyes unblinking. He had been on the look out for Reigh for over an hour now, and Wayne was getting real frustrated.

" You're freakin' me out, man. She's not coming." When Jude didn't even flinch, Wayne slapped his forehead.

"He can't hear you." Jonsey chuckled from his seat on the couch that sat in the middle of Underground Video. "He's in love." Then, he bursted out laughing, falling from his seat onto the floor. Wyatt peeked over a row of movies from where he was checking to make sure the DVD's were all still there. He shook his head.

"Just give Jude a break. You have to admit, she was kinda cute." Jonsey sat up quickly from his position on the floor and looked over the back of the couch.

"Cute!? Is that all you can call her? More like hot, with a capital H!" Suddenly, he was hit over the back of the head by someone. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and looked up.

"Haha, dude. Very funny." Jude was standing over him, smiling. Jonsey smirked and stood till he was looking down at Jude.

"So. You finally broke free of your love trance. Took ya long enough." _SLAP!_ Jonsey fell forward and landed on his knees, his hands over his head.

"Sweet, bra." Jude chuckled. Reigh bursted out laughing how Jonsey was acting towards her slap on the back of the head. He sounded like he was crying! Jonsey rubbed his head and stood, his face red, but he wasn't crying. Reigh fell back on the couch holding her sides.

"What'd chya do that for!?" Jonsey asked, his eye twitching everytime he touched his head. Reigh forced herself to stop laughing for a moment and shrugged.

"I-I... don't know." Reigh chuckled then exploded with laughter.

"Dude. Your girlfriend hits hard." Nodding his head, Jude winked at Reigh.

"You got that right, man." Jonsey narrowed his eyes, then turned around quickly and began walking towards the door.

"I'mma go get some ice." With that, he walked out of Underground Video holding his head. Jude helped Reigh up after she stopped giggling and they both walked over to the front counter. Reigh hopped up while Jude was helping Wayne, who was also laughing.

"Dude. You alright?" Wayne breathed in a gulp of air and nodded his head, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah. I just... hate that dude... so much." Reigh raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Jonsey?" Wayne nodded his head as he wiped away some loose tears. "Why?"

"'Cause he likes M-16's." Wayne coughed and went to sit down on the couch while Jude hopped up to sit beside Reigh. Reigh shrugged.

"M-16's is an alright flick. I don't care too much 'bout it though." Wayne glared at her from his seat.

"How can you even _think _about that movie!?"

"Let me repeat myself- _I don't care too much 'bout it._"

"Then what movies _do _you like?"

"Hmmm.... let me see... Race, Baby, Race... umm.... Space Samurai..."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Wayne stood up. "You like Space Samurai!?"

"Classic masterpeice!" Reigh smiled. "Why?"

"Dude. You're, like, freakin' awesome!"

"Is he alright?" Reigh whispered in Jude's ear.

"I have no clue. He never acts this way. But Space Samurai is his favorite movie ever."

"Ooohhh..." Reigh nodded her head. Wayne was beginning to freak her out, so she decided to change the subject. "You wanna go grind some rails?"

"Totally." Jude grabbed his board, which lay beside the counter, hopped off the top, and helped Reigh down. "Where's your board, bra?"

"Right here." Reigh pulled out her deck from the opposite side of the counter.

"Sweet. Hey Wayne. I'mma take my break now. Alright?" Jude's mouth gaped open when Wayne answered.

"Sure, man. With that chick of yours, you can take as many breaks as you want!" Jude shook his head. He couldn't believe Wayne said that!

"Come on!" Reigh smiled, grabbed Jude's hand, and they both ran out the store.


End file.
